Deadly Dance of the Death
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: AU. Legenda sang raja dan sang penari yang telah terlupakan… kini akan diceritakan kembali, tentang keindahan tarian mereka yang mengundang kematian dan juga kekacauan, tapi dalam waktu yang sama... adalah tarian terindah yang pernah ada. 1869.


Author's notes : Ide yang didapat dari baca komik Penguin Revolution. Jangan tanya kenapa, author juga heran kenapa jadi cerita kayak gini.

Summary : Legenda sang raja dan sang penari yang telah terlupakan… kini akan diceritakan kembali, tentang keindahan tarian mereka yang mengundang kematian dan juga kekacauan, tapi dalam waktu yang sama, adalah tarian terindah yang pernah ada.

Pairing : 1869, dengan one-sided 10069 dan hints dari 6927.

* * *

><p>Di suatu masa, berdirilah sebuah negeri bernama Namimori.<p>

Negeri itu begitu makmur dan indah, dikelilingi oleh hutan dan lautan yang membentang luas. Sumber daya alam melimpahi negara itu, tidak pernah terjadi kekeringan ataupun bencana alam yang menghasilkan kerusakan parah. Negeri yang bagaikan surga di dunia itu memiliki kepala pemerintahan _single_ dan _absolute_, yaitu seorang raja.

Di masa kejayaan negeri itu, hiduplah seorang raja.

Raja yang begitu dingin dan kejam, juga tidak berbelas kasihan. Ia tidak pernah menyukai keramaian, sangat disiplin, dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun mendekatinya.

Semua peraturannya wajib untuk ditaati, atau mereka yang menentang hanya akan dijatuhi hukuman keras olehnya.

Sang Raja sangat kuat, mengalahkan prajurit-prajurit musuh yang berani menyerang negeri Namimori yang ia cintai dan mendatangkan kedamaian yang tidak pernah berakhir pada negeri itu. Ia mencintai pertarungan, tapi ia tidak pernah mendatangkan bahaya untuk negerinya sendiri dan hanya melayani bertarung orang-orang kuat yang mengusik kerajaannya. Semua peperangan yang dipimpinnya selalu terjamin kemenangannya.

Rakyat menaruh hormat padanya, dan hidup teratur serta disiplin sesuai kemauan sang Raja. Tidak ada yang berani menyangkal perkataannya, hanya merayakan perayaan di hari-hari tertentu yang diperbolehkan sang Raja. Memang berat untuk hidup serba terikat oleh peraturan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada meninggalkan perlindungan sang Raja.

Sang Raja tidak mempedulikan rakyatnya, menganggap mereka sebagai makhluk lemah yang mengemis meminta perlindungannya. Sang Raja tidak melindungi mereka, ia melindungi negerinya. Tapi kerajaan lain hanya akan tertarik pada negerinya bila ada rakyat-rakyat yang berhasil mengolah sumber daya alam yang begitu berkelimpahan, bila tidak ada yang tertarik maka tidak akan ada yang menyerang. Tidak ada yang menyerang berarti ia tidak bisa bertarung. Itulah satu-satunya alasan ia mentolerir keberadaan mereka di negerinya.

Negeri itu hidup begitu damai dan disiplin…sampai akhirnya datang seorang penari.

Penari yang begitu cantik dan misterius, tariannya menarik perhatian semua orang. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan tariannya akan jatuh cinta pada tariannya, terhipnotis oleh pandangan mata dari sepasang mata penari yang berbeda warna tersebut. Begitu memikat, begitu indah, dan begitu luar biasa… sang penari berhasil menimbulkan kekacauan di negeri tersebut melalui tariannya.

Pria dan wanita, tua dan muda; semuanya menginginkan sang penari. Sang penari memikat begitu banyak orang, namun tidak ada yang berhasil memiliki hati sang penari. Sang penari selalu dengan mudah lepas dari genggaman mereka, mendekati orang lain, hanya untuk meninggalkannya lagi dan terus berlangsung seperti itu. Kriminalitas antara orang-orang yang menginginkan sang penari terus berlangsung, dan hal itu membuat sang Raja murka karena negerinya yang damai kini menjadi porak poranda.

Sang Raja pun menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa, dan menghadiri sang penari kala ia menari di tempat umum layaknya apa yang biasa ia lakukan untuk memikat orang-orang yang menyaksikan tariannya.

Begitu pandangan matanya terpaku pada tarian sang penari, sang Raja langsung merasakan sesuatu di hatinya yang tidak pernah ia rasakan begitu kuat sebelumnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan tangannya terkepal begitu kuat, giginya gemeretak menahan amarah, dan tatapan yang begitu dingin dan menusuk ia fokuskan kepada sang penari.

Ia membenci sang penari tersebut.

* * *

><p>Ruangan begitu gelap, tidak adanya penerangan sama sekali kecuali secercah cahaya bulan yang menembus sela-sela gorden ruangan. Suasana begitu dingin dan mencekam, karena aura yang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh memenuhi ruangan. Meski ruangan tersebut begitu gelap, Hibari Kyouya duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, tidak bergerak ataupun menimbulkan suara sama sekali.<p>

Ialah sang Raja.

…dan kini, seluruh perhatian sang Raja terpaku pada selembar lukisan yang terletak di atas mejanya. Lukisan yang menggambarkan keindahan tarian sang penari, meski tidak bisa dibandingkan oleh yang aslinya. Pelukis lukisan tersebut berusaha dan berusaha untuk melukiskan tarian sang penari sampai ke batas yang cat dan kuas bisa berikan. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi sang penari dan itu membuat pelukis tersebut gila dan bunuh diri.

Sungguh akhir yang ironis, mengakhiri nyawa hanya karena lukisan.

…dan lukisan yang telah dibuat dengan penuh pengorbanan tersebut, menemui akhirnya saat sang Raja dengan tanpa keraguan menggenggam selembar kertas kanvas tersebut dan merobeknya hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil… membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai tanpa meliriknya lagi sedikit pun.

Ia benci. Ia sangat membenci sang penari yang memiliki pandangan yang membuat darahnya terasa mendidih. Ia membenci bagaimana tarian sang penari membangkitkan kembali gairah yang telah lama ia rasakan hilang dalam hidupnya. Ia membenci bagaimana tatapan sang penari meliriknya dengan penuh keangkuhan, seolah sang penari tahu bahwa ia hanyalah salah satu dari korbannya yang telah jatuh dalam tariannya yang begitu menghipnotis dan ia tidak berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya yang akan dengan begitu mudah ia kendalikan.

Sang penari itu salah. Hibari Kyouya tidaklah sama dengan para herbifora bermental lemah itu.

Rokudo Mukuro tidak akan pernah bisa menguasai dirinya.

* * *

><p>Hibari kembali mengunjungi salah satu tempat dimana Mukuro sering menari, dan ia tidak salah; Mukuro sudah memulai tariannya saat ia tiba di tempat tersebut. Ia melihat kepada kerumunan yang agak jauh darinya - tidak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tidak dapat melepas pandangan mereka - Hibari menyadari dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh tarian sang penari.<p>

Hibari mengembalikan pandangannya pada sang penari, dan mendapati satu keanehan : Mukuro juga memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hibari, meski tariannya tetap memikat dan sempurna seperti biasanya.

Pandangan itu dipenuhi rasa ketertarikan dan sedikit kekagetan, tapi senyuman angkuh sang penari menutupi semua itu dengan baik – meski tidak untuk Hibari – sehingga orang-orang tidak menyadari adanya perbedaan dalam tarian sang penari.

Mukuro mengenakan baju penari yang terbuat dari kain yang sangat ringan dan panjang berwarna hitam. Perhiasan-perhiasan dari emas dan permata menghiasi rambut dan juga tubuhnya. Gelang-gelang bel menimbulkan suara gemerincing tiap kali tubuhnya bergerak. Meski ia pria, tapi tubuh sang penari yang tinggi, langsing, dan halus membuatnya tidak terlihat aneh mengenakan baju penari yang merupai baju wanita.

Setiap gerakan tubuhnya begitu elegan dan indah meski ia hanya bergerak seperlunya. Aura mistis meliputi dirinya, membuatnya terlihat begitu berkilau di tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Tatapan matanya yang begitu misterius membuat semua orang mendekatinya bagai kupu-kupu pada bunga, tanpa mengetahui kalau bunga itu memiliki nektar beracun yang sangat mematikan.

Tarian selesai, dan semua orang masih terpana untuk beberapa menit; cukup bagi sang penari untuk menghilang masuk dalam kerumunan orang tanpa tersadari kepergiannya. Hibari membalikkan badannya dan pergi, bermaksud untuk kembali ke kerajaannya.

Hampir setiap hari ia datang mengunjungi tarian sang penari. Ia harus segera menemukan kelemahan sang penari, yang setiap kali akan ia usir dari negerinya, dapat begitu mudah melarikan diri darinya. Herbifora-herbifora lemah yang sudah terpikat terlalu dalam oleh Mukuro selalu melindunginya dan membawanya lari dari sergapan orang-orang istana atas perintah Hibari untuk menangkapnya. Bahkan orang-orang istana sudah mulai terpikat oleh sang penari. Kerutan di dahi Hibari mendalam saat ia memikirkan banyaknya yang harus ia pulihkan setelah mengusir sang penari…

…yang kini berada di hadapannya, berdiri agak jauh di depannya dengan begitu santai. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ia menari, melainkan pakaian yang biasa dipakai di negerinya. Ia nampak berbeda, tanpa perhiasan dan juga pakaian tariannya… tapi intensitas pandangan matanya tak berubah.

"Oya oya… suatu kebetulan bertemu lagi denganmu disini." Hibari dapat merasakan kebohongan di kata-katanya. Pria di hadapannya tersebut sengaja mengikutinya, untuk apa ia tidak tahu.

"Apa maumu?" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan dingin, meski itu hanya membuat seringai di wajah sang penari tersebut melebar.

Sang penari itu mendekatinya, selangkah demi selangkah secara perlahan dengan gerakan tubuh yang tidak kalah elegan seperti saat ia sedang menari hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan Hibari. Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pipi Hibari dengan begitu lembut dan Hibari hampir tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan sang penari yang tertutupi oleh sarung tangan hitamnya. Seringai di wajahnya tidak memudar saat ia bisa melihat kekesalan di wajah Hibari oleh tindakannya.

Ia berbisik dengan nada yang dapat membuat orang terpana, "Kau tidak terpikat oleh tarianku… suatu kejadian yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Hibari menepis tangan sang penari dengan kasar, "Kau terlalu menganggap tinggi dirimu." Tatapan Hibari bertambah intensitasnya berkali lipat saat sang penari tidak takut padanya, "hanya para herbifora yang akan terpikat pada tarianmu."

Mukuro tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Hibari, "Oya… kau memiliki ungkapan yang cukup menarik untuk orang-orang di negeri ini… meski begitu, semua orang di luar negeri inipun telah jatuh terpikat dalam tarianku. Bahkan para bangsawan dan raja-ratu di negeri lain… aku penasaran, apakah raja yang begitu terkenal di negeri inipun akan terpikat pada tarianku?"

Hibari tidak mengatakan bahwa ialah sang raja, ia ingin mengetahui apa rencana Mukuro, "…apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

"Hmm?" Mukuro hanya tersenyum misterius, "Tidak ada alasan yang spesial… kalau bisa dibilang, ini adalah hobiku : mendatangkan kekacauan dan meninggalkan jejak kehancuran kemanapun aku pergi."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan Namimori." Aura yang mencekam meliputi Hibari, membuat mata sang penari sedikit melebar karena kaget, sebelum ia tersenyum menantang pada Hibari.

Mukuro membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, "Cobalah untuk menghentikanku, kufufu~" Mukuro memasuki keramaian masyarakat kota, dan menghilang dari pandangan Hibari.

Hibari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu, ia harus segera menyingkirkan Mukuro bila ia tidak ingin negeri yang sangat ia cintai itu terusik.

* * *

><p>Menyingkirkan Mukuro tidaklah semudah yang ia kira. Masyarakat negerinya telah memuja-muja Mukuro dan melindunginya dari Hibari. Lebih parahnya lagi, Mukuro selalu mendatanginya setiap kali ia datang untuk mengawasi Mukuro, berbincang-bincang dengannya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang kembali dari hadapannya.<p>

Mukuro berbicara cukup banyak dengannya, meski tidak cukup untuk mengetahui latar belakangnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Mukuro berasal dari negeri yang sangat jauh dari Namimori dan ia berumur 25 tahun di awal musim panas tahun ini. Ia menyukai bunga sakura yang hanya tumbuh di Namimori dan juga bunga teratai, sangat membenci buah nanas – yang membuat Hibari nyaris tertawa akan ironinya – dan bahwa Mukuro seperti kecanduan oleh coklat.

Sudah hampir setahun sejak kedatangan Mukuro ke Namimori. Kekacauan sudah begitu besar hingga dengan kekuasaan Hibari sekalipun, sangat sulit untuk menjaga kedisiplinan dan kedamaian negerinya. Orang berbondong-bondong datang ke ibukota untuk melihat tarian Mukuro, meningkatkan angka kriminalitas dan juga turunnya pendapatan negara karena banyak pekerjaan yang terbengkalai.

Meski demikian, Hibari mulai merasakan sesuatu pada Mukuro… Ia masih ingin mengusir Mukuro dari negerinya, tapi ia tidak lagi merasakan keanehan saat Mukuro bersama dengannya. Ia tidak menceritakan soal dirinya ataupun memberitahukan namanya pada Mukuro, ia bahkan tidak banyak berbicara pada sang penari, tapi ia mulai menikmati saat-saat ia bersama dengan Mukuro. Sang penari itu berbeda dari herbifora-herbifora lainnya yang hanya membuatnya kesal, tapi bersama dengan Mukuro… ia merasakan tantangan dan kesenangan yang biasanya hanya ia dapat saat ia bertarung.

…ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ia menolak dikatakan telah terpikat juga oleh sang penari.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di awal musim dingin, meski udara begitu dingin – tidak cukup dingin untuk membuat salju turun – Mukuro menari seperti biasa dan orang-orang tetap terpana. Hibari juga seperti biasa, menonton dari jarak yang cukup jauh, menjaga jarak dengan kerumunan. Hari ini nampak tidak berbeda dengan hari biasanya, kecuali satu.<p>

Dibanding Mukuro segera mendatanginya setelah ia selesai menari, ada orang lain yang mendatangi Mukuro tepat setelah ia selesai menari. Hibari penasaran akan pendatang tersebut, dan ia datang mendekati kerumunan yang nampak bingung melihat penari mereka berbincang-bincang dengan orang asing tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mukuro-kun."

"…aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Byakuran."

Pria berpakaian serba putih dan berambut putih dengan penampilan layaknya malaikat yang turun ke bumi itu tersenyum polos, meski Hibari bisa merasakan kelicikan dari senyuman itu, "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Mukuro-kun~ dan aku belum berterima kasih atas bantuanmu menghancurkan Vongola."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Byakuran." Mukuro mengembalikan senyuman Byakuran, "Lagipula aku tidak melakukannya untukmu."

"Aku bersikeras, Mukuro-kun… dan aku membawa kabar bagus untukmu~" Senyuman Byakuran melebar dengan kebanggaan, "Aku telah mendirikan kerajaan baru yang lebih kuat, Millefiore."

Millefiore… Hibari ingat nama kerajaan itu. Millefiore adalah kerajaan yang terdiri dari dua kerajaan besar yang bergabung menjadi satu : Giglio Nero dan Gesso. Pemimpin kerajaan itu adalah Byakuran Gesso… jadi orang inilah pemimpin kerajaan yang kekuasaannya semakin meluas setelah Vongola jatuh karena pemimpinnya terbunuh dalam perundingan damai antara Gesso dan Vongola. Kabarnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi terbunuh karena orang yang ia cintai mengkhianatinya dan ia kehilangan semangat untuk melawan saat Byakuran membunuhnya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau Mukuro juga terlibat dalam kejadian itu.

"Oya? Bagus kalau begitu, tapi itu bukan urusanku. Kufufu~ mungkin nanti aku akan datang ke kerajaanmu untuk membuat kekacauan setelah aku bosan disini." Mukuro tersenyum, mengatakan ancamannya dengan nada ringan seolah itu hanya bercanda.

"Oh, tapi aku datang untuk memberimu tawaran bagus, Mukuro-kun. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menganggapnya serius kalau aku mengirim bawahanku, makanya aku datang sendiri kemari." Byakuran mengambil tangan kanan Mukuro dan mengecupnya, matanya dipenuhi nafsu akan pria yang berdiri di depannya.

Kata-katanya dipenuhi nada yang memberi sugesti pada yang mendengarnya, dan juga janji manis palsu, "Jadilah ratuku, Mukuro-kun. Aku akan memberikan separuh dari kerajaanku untukmu, dan bersama kita akan menaklukan dunia ini. Bagaimana?"

Hibari merasakan darahnya mendidih saat ia menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat ia mendengar lamaran dari Byakuran, pandangan matanya dengan tajam menatap Mukuro, menunggu reaksinya.

"Kufufu~ tawaran yang sangat menarik, tapi sayangnya…" Mukuro menarik tangannya dari Byakuran, "Aku tidak tertarik padamu, dan aku tidak tertarik pada separuh kerajaanmu." Senyuman di wajah Mukuro berubah menjadi seringai angkuh, "Dunia ini adalah milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut singgasana itu."

Senyuman di wajah Byakuran tidak goyah, meski di kilau di matanya berubah menjadi menyeramkan, "Sayang sekali, Mukuro-kun… padahal awalnya aku bermaksud mengajakmu baik-baik, tapi nampaknya kekerasan memang diperlukan." Tangan Byakuran melesat, hendak menangkap Mukuro… tapi sesuatu menghantam tangannya, membuatnya gagal menangkap Mukuro yang telah mundur jauh ke belakang.

Pandangan mata Byakuran beralih dari tangannya yang terluka, pada sebuah tonfa yang tergeletak di tanah, dan kemudian pada Hibari, yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya dan Mukuro. Hibari telah melemparkan salah satu tonfanya pada Byakuran, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat gagang tonfa yang tersisa di tangannya.

Byakuran menyadari identitas Hibari setelah melihat tanda-tanda yang ada, "Sepasang tonfa besi dan tatapan dingin yang membuatmu terbeku di tempat, cukup untuk membuat orang yang lemah hatinya untuk pingsan…" Byakuran mengelus luka di tangannya, "Jadi kaulah Hibari Kyouya, sang tiran dari Namimori yang terkenal."

Semua orang disana nampak terkejut, termasuk Mukuro. Bukan hal aneh kalau masyarakatnya sendiri tidak mengetahui wajah raja mereka, Hibari tidak pernah menampilkan dirinya di muka umum karena ia membenci keramaian dan selalu Kusakabe yang menjadi penggantinya.

"Dan kalau aku raja?" Hibari menatap tajam pada Byakuran, menantangnya.

"Hmhm~ sepertinya Mukuro-kun telah membuat sang tiran dari Namimori terpikat juga, seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Vongola." Byakuran mengatakannya dengan nada riang, dan Mukuro menatap Hibari, penasaran akan reaksinya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan herbifora itu. Aku tidak mau ada kekacauan di dalam negaraku, dan kau adalah orang asing yang masuk ke negeriku tanpa ijin. Pergi, atau aku akan mengusirmu." Hibari mengangkat tonfa di depan badannya, menunjukkan ancaman.

"Seram~" Byakuran tertawa, "Tapi, bukankah Mukuro-kun juga adalah orang asing? Kenapa kau tidak mengusirnya?"

"Adalah kebebasanku untuk memutuskan siapa yang tinggal dan siapa yang harus pergi dari negeriku." Hibari dengan mudah membalas perkataan Byakuran.

"Hee… jadi Mukuro-kun itu spesial, begitu?" Byakuran mengangkat tangannya, "Aku akan pergi untuk kali ini. Tapi aku akan kembali, dan saat itu… aku akan merebut Mukuro-kun darimu dan juga negara ini."

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau aku menghabisimu sekarang…" Hibari melesat pada Byakuran, yang dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan pertamanya.

"Hibari-chan jahat! Sudah diusir, aku diserang pula~" Byakuran tertawa riang, tidak takut sama sekali pada Hibari, "Tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar sendiri, jadi… Gen-chan~!"

Seorang pendekar pedang muncul di hadapan Byakuran, "Ya, Byakuran-sama?"

"Ulur waktu sementara aku melarikan diri, ya?" Byakuran mulai berjalan pergi. Hibari mengejarnya, tapi Genkishi menghalanginya, "Bila itu yang anda perintahkan."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari." Hibari bertarung dengan Genkishi. Pertarungan itu begitu sengit dan berbahaya, namun Hibari yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding Genkishi berhasil memenangkan pertarungan. Namun, saat Genkishi tergeletak di tanah tak bernyawa, Byakuran telah lama menghilang…

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau benar-benar sang raja." Setelah semua orang lari saat pertarungan dimulai, tinggal Mukuro dan Hibari di taman tersebut, "Aku sudah curiga, tapi aku tidak menyangka kecurigaanku itu benar."<p>

"Lalu?" Hibari mengelap tonfanya yang berlumuran darah dengan kain sebelum membuang kain tersebut ke mayat Genkishi, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau tahu bahwa akulah raja?" pandangan mata Hibari memperingatkan Mukuro untuk mencoba sesuatu padanya.

"Normalnya, aku akan berusaha untuk memikatmu." Mukuro mengangkat bahu, "Tapi kau telah mengetahui rencanaku, jadi aku harus mengganti rencana itu."

Hibari menyimpan kembali tonfanya, "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari Namimori… tempat ini akan segera diserang oleh Millefiore." Bukan berarti Hibari pesimis, tapi ia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya dalam perang kali ini. Millefiore bukanlah lawan yang mudah, tapi itu justru menjadi tantangan untuknya yang membuat kegilaannya pada pertarungan bergejolak.

"Oya, kau mengkhawatirkanku?" seringai di wajah Mukuro membuat Hibari kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, kau terlalu menganggap tinggi dirimu." Hibari melangkah pergi, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendekapnya dari belakang, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kufufu~ apakah benar kau tidak terpikat padaku sama sekali, Kyouya?" Mukuro tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Hibari, meski Hibari telah menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk memanggil namaku?"

"Oya, aku akhirnya mengetahui namamu setelah setahun, aku kira bukan masalah bukan?" seringai di wajah Mukuro tidak pernah menghilang.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu." Hibari memperingatkan sang penari.

"Kufufu, kenapa?" dengan nada yang menggoda, ia kembali mengatakan namanya, "Kyouya."

Mendengar Mukuro memanggil namanya seperti itu, Hibari kehilangan seluruh kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Seluruh hasratnya akan sang penari yang selama ini terpendam terlepas tanpa kendali…

Hibari tidak peduli apapun lagi setelah ia mencium sang penari.

* * *

><p><em>Perang.<em>

_Millefiore yang dibantu oleh banyak sekutu melawan Namimori yang semenjak awal berdiri sendiri… faktor eksternal dan faktor internal – kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Mukuro telah melemahkan Namimori cukup besar – membuat Namimori berada dalam ujung tanduk._

_Ibukota berhasil dikepung, dan pasukan musuh telah menyusup ke dalam istana. Banyak prajurit Namimori yang mati melindungi istana, dengan raja mereka bertarung di garis depan dalam pertarungan yang sudah diketahui akhirnya…_

_Di istana, para prajurit Byakuran berhasil menangkap Mukuro, yang tidak menunjukkan perlawanan saat ia dibawa menuju Byakuran._

_Api membakar ibukota, masyarakat satu persatu mati di tangan musuh dan pemandangan yang bagai neraka menghancurkan ingatan saat-saat Namimori dalam masa kejayaannya dahulu kala._

* * *

><p>Di medan peperangan, Hibari adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari pasukannya, melawan ribuan pasukan Byakuran tanpa menyerah. Tonfa dan seluruh tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dengan gesit dan mematikan melenyapkan semua orang yang berani mendekatinya. Ia sendirian berhasil mengatasi banyaknya musuh.<p>

Namun, Hibari tetaplah hanya seorang manusia. Staminanya ada batas, dan saat tubuhnya mulai mendekati batas itu, ia mulai terdesak oleh pasukan Byakuran. Serangan demi serangan ia tahan atau hindari, tapi saat kelelahan mulai membembani tubuhnya, senjata-senjata musuh kini mengenai tubuhnya, meninggalkan luka-luka yang mengeluarkan darah dan membuatnya semakin melemah.

Akhirnya… sebuah pedang menusuk dadanya tembus hingga ke punggungnya. Hibari tersentak saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa sekejab membuat gerakannya terhenti. Saat pedang itu dicabut dengan kasar oleh musuhnya, darah mengalir dengan deras dari luka tersebut.

Tubuhnya yang telah kehilangan banyak darah tidak dapat lagi ia gerakkan. Sang raja pun akhirnya tergeletak di tanah yang berlumuran darah musuh-musuhnya dan juga dirinya sendiri. Tangannya tidak lagi dapat menggenggam tonfanya, dan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Para prajurit mulai mendekatinya untuk memberikan serangan terakhir, tapi Byakuran menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu. Jangan bunuh dia dulu." Byakuran tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku ingin dia menyaksikan, saat aku merebut Mukuro-kun dari dirinya."

"Byakuran-sama." Seorang pria berambut hijau panjang mendekatinya dengan Mukuro mengikuti di belakangnya, "Saya telah membawakan anda Rokudo Mukuro seperti apa yang anda perintahkan."

"Kerja bagus." Byakuran mengulurkan tangannya pada Mukuro, "Kemarilah, Mukuro-kun. Wahai ratuku~"

Mata Hibari menatap pemandangan yang kini telah mengabur, tapi ia tetap bisa melihat Mukuro mendekati Byakuran, tidak melawan saat Byakuran memeluknya. Byakuran menatap Hibari dan berkata penuh kemenangan, "Aku telah merebutnya – Mukuro-kun dan negara ini – sesuai apa yang aku katakana padamu."

Suara tawa kecil dari Mukuro membuat perhatian semua orang kini tertuju padanya, "Kufufufu, sayang sekali Byakuran, kau melupakan sesuatu…"

Byakuran tidak menyangka, tangan Mukuro menyembunyikan mata tiga dari trisula dan ia menusukkannya ke tempat dimana jantung Byakuran berada. Byakuran mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi luka menganga di dadanya tersebut saat Mukuro menarik trisulanya tanpa belas kasihan. Mata Byakuran menatap Mukuro dengan tidak percaya, dan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, tidak bernyawa…

"Dunia ini adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan singgasana itu padamu." Mukuro berbalik menatap Hibari, menghiraukan tatapan horror orang-orang yang berada disana melihat kematian raja mereka, "Apa kau selemah itu, Kyouya? Untuk mati dengan begitu saja?"

Kata-kata Mukuro membangkitkan kekesalan di hati Hibari. Tangannya yang lemas kini kembali menggenggam tonfanya dengan erat, dan tubuh yang harusnya tidak bisa digerakkan kembali bangkit dan berdiri tegap. Mata Hibari menatap tajam pada Mukuro, yang membalasnya dengan seringai.

"Bunuh mereka berdua! Balaskan dendam raja kita!" pria yang tadi membawa Mukuro berteriak, memecahkan kepanikan para prajurit. Prajurit-prajurit tersebut kini menerjang pada keduanya, yang menyiapkan senjatanya masing-masing dan melawan.

* * *

><p><em>Dalam perang itu, dikatakan bahwa sang raja dan sang penari bertarung hingga akhir. Meski tubuh mereka dipenuhi luka dan darah mereka telah menghujani tanah, mereka terus bertarung bagaikan dua monster yang tidak bisa mati.<em>

_Namun, bagi yang selamat dari perang tersebut karena melarikan diri… mengatakan bahwa mereka bertarung dengan begitu luar biasa. Tiap gerakan mereka bagaikan tarian yang begitu indah dan memikat semua orang, membuat mereka yang terpana tidak menyadari kematian mereka. Tarian yang begitu mematikan, namun juga begitu memukau dan tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan._

_Pada akhir dari tarian tersebut, tidak ada satupun dari yang berada di tempat itu, lolos dari genggaman sang kematian yang telah datang karena terpikat akan tarian berlumuran darah dan mengundang kematian itu sendiri…_

* * *

><p>Sunyi…semuanya begitu sunyi. Bau darah dan kematian memenuhi tempat tersebut saat sang matahari terbangun dari tidurnya, hanya untuk menyaksikan beribu-ribu mayat bergelimpangan di medan perang tersebut.<p>

Di tengah semua kematian tersebut, dua orang berdiri dengan darah melumuri seluruh tubuh mereka. Luka-luka menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh mereka, namun tidak bisa menodai kecantikan dari keduanya, yang semakin bertambah indah dengan darah.

Perlahan, genggaman tangan Hibari di gagang tonfa mengendur, dan tonfa tersebut jatuh ke tanah dengan denting yang keras. Tubuh Hibari mulai goyah, dan Mukuro memeluk Hibari sebelum keduanya terjatuh ke tanah, kehilangan seluruh kekuatan mereka.

"Kyouya…" Mukuro mengelus pipi Hibari dengan tangan yang gemetar dan berlumuran darah, "kau masih hidup?"

Hibari tidak menjawab, matanya telah tertutup dan nafasnya perlahan semakin pendek dan denyut nadinya semakin melemah…

"…untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, aku menari dengan orang lain…" Mukuro tertawa kecil, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus pipi Hibari, "…meski kau payah dalam menari… tapi aku tidak menyangka, menari bersamamu sangat menyenangkan…"

Tangan Mukuro yang lainnya menggenggam lemah tangan Hibari, "…kalau suatu saat nanti, kita terlahir kembali…" suara Mukuro menjadi semakin lirih dan untuk menahan matanya tetap terbuka saja sudah sulit, "…maukah kau menari lagi denganku?"

Hibari tidak menjawab, dan Mukuro sudah tidak dapat lagi mendengar suara nafasnya. Mukuro menguatkan genggaman tangannya sekuat yang tangannya mampu lakukan, dan saat ia akan menyerah dan menyusul Hibari dalam tidur panjangnya, Mukuro merasakan tangan Hibari menggenggam tangannya. Genggaman itu memang lemah dan hampir tidak terasa, tapi Mukuro yakin, itu adalah jawaban Hibari…

Mukuro tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, senyumannya begitu tulus dan bahagia, "…kufufu… aku yakin… itu pasti akan menyenangkan…" Mukuro menggunakan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya dan bibirnya mencium bibir Hibari dalam ciuman yang mengikat janji di antara mereka. Tubuh Mukuro tergeletak di tanah tanpa sisa tenaga lagi, dan senyum Mukuro tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Hibari saat matanya perlahan tertutup dan ia tidak dapat lagi merasakan apapun.

_'Aku menunggu saat itu tiba, suatu saat nanti…'_ angin dingin berhembus dan salju perlahan turun, menutupi merahnya darah dengan putihnya salju. Era yang baru akan datang, dan generasi-generasi berikutnya akan hidup kembali di tanah itu. Di tanah itu juga mereka akan bertemu kembali, dengan takdir yang baru dan meski mereka tidak akan mengingat masa lalu mereka ataupun janji ini… mereka akan menari bersama di tanah ini, suatu saat nanti.

_'Sampai bertemu kembali, Kyouya… dan bila saat itu tiba…'_ Salju menutupi tubuh keduanya dalam pelukan dingin sang kematian yang menjemput kedua penarinya.

_'Saat itu, aku akan mengatakannya… dan aku harap kau juga akan mengatakannya padaku…'_

_'Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya.'_

TAMAT


End file.
